onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Caesar Clown
300,000,000 |devilfruits = Gaz-Gazowoc |japanese voice = Ryūsei Nakao }} Caesar Clown, znany również jako "Master" wśród swoich podwładnych, jest szalonym naukowcem, dawnym współpracownikiem Vegapunka i pierwszym większym przeciwnikiem, z którym Słomkowi zmierzyli się w Nowym Świecie. Jest znanym producentem broni chemicznej masowej zagłady z nagrodą na głowę w wysokości 300,000,000. Donquixote Doflamingo zadeklarował, że Caesar to jego podwładny, co oznacza, że jest de facto członkiem załogi Donquixote i tym samym nie podlega prawu. Po porażce i aresztowaniu Doflamingo, protekcja ta jednak się skończyła, a Caesar znów uzyskał status przestępcy. Po pewnym czasie jako zakładnik sojuszu załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza i załogi Sercowych, Capone Bege przechwycił go i Sanjiego na Whole Cake Island, gdzie trafił on w ręce Big Mom. Później jednak został uwolniony przez załogę Fire Tank i brał udział w rebelii przeciw Charlotte Linlin. Po porażce planu i rozwiązaniu sojuszu, odzyskał on swoje serce i uciekł od swoich oprawców. Wygląd Caesar jest wysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną, który ma bladą twarz z makijażem wokół oczu i fioletową szminką na ustach. Jego głowę wieńczą małe, zakręcone rogi, mocno widoczne na tle jego ciemnofioletowych, krzaczastych włosów. Jego codziennym strojem jest żółty kombinezon w pomarańczowo-brązowe paski. Na ręce zakłada fioletowe rękawiczki, na których widnieją jego inicjały. Ubranie dopełnia bladoniebieski płaszcz (bladoróżowy w anime) z wielkim napisem "GAS" na obu połach, który kończy się na wysokości kolan. Poniżej widać jego owłosione nogi i niebieskie skarpety lub pantofle. Jednak zazwyczaj ich nie widać za sprawą owocu użytkownika, który powoduje rozwiewanie się stroju. Podczas pobytu na Dressrosie jego ubiór wzbogacił się o błękitno-szary szalik, ciemne okulary, sztuczne wąsy i brązowy kapelusz. W gazowej postaci Mistrz jest koloru ciemnoróżowego z żółtymi oczami. Galeria Główna seria Caesar No Logia.png|Caesar w ludzkiej formie bez gazu. Caesar Clown's Dressrosa Disguise.png|Przebranie Caesara na Dressrosie. Caesar Zou Disguise.png|Caesar przebrany za "aptekarza Cedara". Caesar's Gastino Disguise.png|Caesar przebrany za "gangstera Gastino". Gastino Without Jacket.png|Gastino bez marynarki. Caesar Four Years Before Punk Hazard Arc.png|Caesar w wieku 36 lat. Caesar Merges With Shinokuni.png|Caesar po połączeniu się z Krainą Śmierci. Caesar Clown's Manga Color Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Caesara w mandze. Caesar_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Caesara z anime. Gry widep Caesar Clown Unlimited World Red.png|Caesar Clown w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Caesar Warriors 3.png|Caesar Clown w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. Caesar_Thousand_Storm.png|Caesar Clown w One Piece Thousand Storm. Osobowość Caesar w słowach Smokera jest "jednym, wielkim draniem", a jego akcja na Punk Hazard z przed trzech lat doskonale to potwierdza. Okrutny, arogancki, ponury i ogólnie zły, Caesar szczególną radość znajduje w powodowaniu cierpienia i niszczenia wszystkiego i wszystkich wokół. Jego psychopatyczna natura ukazywana jest bardzo często; gdy spowodował wybuch broni chemicznej na Punk Hazard zabijając lub okaleczając większość mieszkańców i niszcząc środowisko, produkcja i sprzedaż środki masowej zagłady ludziom bez skrupułów, takim jak Doflamingo, przeprowadzanie chorych eksperymentów na porwanych dzieciach, a także faszerowanie ich silnie uzależniającym narkotykiem, żeby nie uciekły od Mistrza, a także próba zabicia wszystkich ludzi obecnych na Punk Hazard (Trafalgar Law, Słomkowi, marynarze pod dowództwem Smokera, nawet jego omamieni podwładni), w celu przeprowadzenia eksperymentu z wykorzystaniem śmiertelnego gazu, Smileya – wszystko to nie wywołało żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, ani choćby współczucia dla potencjalnych ofiar. Caesar wydaje się chować urazę do Vegapunka, a także być bardzo ostrożny, co pokazał, gdy ukrył się przed marynarzami, zamiast wdać się w natychmiastową walkę albo fakt, że poważnie potraktował ostrzeżenie Monet na temat załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza, a także to, że przed zaatakowaniem piratów i Marynarki zadzwonił do Jokera by uzyskać jego zgodę na te działania. Clown jest raczej ekonomiczną osobą, ponieważ zamiast pozbyć się trującego gazu, po prostu go zebrał i przekształcił w Smileya. Mistrz często uciekał się do kłamstw, które trafiały do przekonania dzieci i podwładnych, natomiast Monet nie daje się na to nabierać i często wydaje się zażenowania "aktorzeniem" naukowca. Jednak z powodu tej wiary, wystarczy kilka "krokodylich łez", aby satyrzy uwierzyli, że to Vegapunk był odpowiedzialny za wybuch w ośrodku cztery lata temu. Jego złą cechą jest gwałtowne usposobienie - szybko się wścieka gdy rzeczy nie idą po jego myśli. Wtedy wydziera się na swoich podkomendnych, żeby pozwolili gazowi zabić intruzów i swoich ludzi, a gdy Monet zauważyła, że Vergo może zginąć, naukowiec dalej się wydzierał, nieskoncentrowany na swoim potencjalnym braku lojalności. Gdy stracił przewagę podczas ostatniej walki z Luffym, stracił swoje opanowanie i rozkazał podwładnym wpuścić Krainę Śmierci do pomieszczenia i otwarcie przyznał, że są łatwi do wymienienia. Potem posunął się do tego, że pozabijał kilku z nich tylko po to, żeby wypróbować swoją nowo nabytą moc. mały|prawo|200px|Caesar rumieni się po tym, jak Chopper go pochwalił za produkcję SAD-u. Jest on bardzo dumny i nigdy nie przyznaje się do porażki. Widoczne jest to szczególnie gdy twierdzi, że wypadek cztery lata temu na Punk Hazard nie był porażką, lecz znakomitym zwycięstwem – uwidacznia się tu jego kompleks wyższości. Kiedy ktoś pochwali jego pracę, błyskawicznie się rumieni. Rumieniec ten jednak szybko znika, gdy całą chwałę zacznie się przypisywać Vegapunkowi. Był także zszokowany, gdy Smiley zignorował go i zjadł cukierek, pomimo tego, że Caesar kazał mu zaczekać, dlatego aby nie stracić twarzy powiedział swojemu zwierzątku, że wszystko jest w porządku, mimo że ten go nie słuchał. Mistrz także nie daruje żadnych przytyków – gdy Law nazwał go idiotą, mocno uderzył jego serce. mały|lewo|200px|Jedna z wielu głupich min Caesara. Jego inną cechą jest fakt, że często daje się łatwo zszokować, przybiera wtedy komiczny wyraz twarzy, tak jak wtedy gdy Luffy przeżył jego drugi Gastanet i pojawił się koło niego bez żadnej krzywdy. Zrobił to samo gdy Słomkowy zamierzał się do ciosu podczas ich drugiej walki. Zanim został posłany w powietrze za pomocą ataku w Gear Third, Caesar popłakał się ze strachu, gdy Luffy powiedział, że nie chce już nigdy widzieć jego twarzy. Naukowiec często przejawia tendencje do egoizmu. Stało się tak podczas jego walki z Luffym, gdy ten porównał go z Paramecią Truj-Trujowocem, należącą do Magellana. Naukowiec obruszył się na takie porównanie. thumb|200px|Caesar stawia własne przyjemności ponad pomoc innym. Nie da się ukryć, że Mistrz jest bardzo sadystyczną osobą, która wykorzystała ślepe zaufanie swoich podwładnych do testowania na nich różnych gazów. Rozkazał Yeti Cool Brothers zabić Brązowobrodego, kiedy uznał, że ten przestał być użyteczny. Później sprowokował go, aby móc rozkazać jego załodze zastrzelić go. Faszerował dzieci silnie uzależniającym narkotykiem: NHC10, żeby mieć pewność, że nie uciekną z ośrodka, tak aby mógł swobodnie przeprowadzać na nich eksperymenty, które zakończą się pięć lat po porwaniu, kiedy Caesar postanowił poświęcić je dla dobra nauki. Law uznał tą cechę za wyjątkowo obrzydliwą. Gdy jego życie jest zagrożone, próbuje się ratować za wszelką cenę. Gdy zbliżało się Grizli Magnum Luffy'ego, próbował przekonać Słomkowego do przyjęcia go do załogi jako podwładnego. Poźniej błagał Doflamingo o ratunek, a jeszcze później Sanjiego Nami, Choppera i Momonosuke, by nie wydali go załodze Big Mom. Caesar bardzo często śmieje się swoim charakterystycznym śmiechem: "shurororororo". Relacje Byli podwładni W przeszłości Caesar mógł cieszyć się zaufaniem swoich podwładnych, głównie poprzez uratowanie ich w przeszłości, a także uprzejme i troskliwe traktowanie. Jednak w chwili gniewu, Mistrz posunął się do nazwania ich "płotkami", co kontrastowało z ich dotychczasowymi relacjami. Mimo to wciąż mieli do niego zaufanie dopóki nie ukazał swojego prawdziwego oblicza i zaczął ich zabijać. Naukowiec wcześniej nawet ukazał swoje okrucieństwo, gdy kazał zdjąć kaftany, grupie rozmieszczającej transmitujące ślimakofony, żeby pokazać działanie Krainy Śmierci swoim widzom. Gdy Brązowobrody wpadł w ręce Słomkowych, Caesar rozkazał Yeti Cool Brothers, pozbyć się go, pomimo faktu, że warty przeszło 80,000,000 pirat, był bardzo oddany dla Mistrza. Porwane dzieci Dzieci postzregały Mistrza jako dobroczyńcę, który poświęca cały swój czas na szukanie lekarswta na chorobę, która nęka dzieci, a ponadto jest taki miły, że częstuje je słodkimi cukierkami. Jednak w rzeczywistości, Caesar porwał dzieci z innych rodzinnych okolic, żeby testować na nich środki, które mogą zmienić człowieka w olbrzyma. Ponadto na wypadek aby dzieci nie uciekły od niego, faszeruje je NHC10, a w celu uspokojenia ich gdy bardzo płaczą za rodzicami, opowiada im kłamstwo o swoim dawno utraconym synu. Sojusznicy Monet Monet pomaga Caesarowi w wielu sprawach, między innymi opieka nad dziećmi czy przygotowywanie karmy dla Smileya. Naukowcowi podoba się jej pracowitość, przyznał to gdy ta ostrzegła go przed Słomkowymi. Ponadto Monet na poważnie traktuje zadanie zlecone od Doflamingo, jakim jest obserwacja i ochrona cennego sprzymierzeńca, jedynej osoby która jest zdolna wytworzyć SAD. Obroniła go w trakcie drugiej walki z Luffym, a także podjęła walkę z Zoro w celu odzyskania dzieci, które były królikami doświadczalnymi naukowca. Bez wahania pozwoliła Clownowi na wymianę jej serca na to należące do Lawa. Niefortunnie, to Caesar jest odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć, ponieważ trzymając jej serce myślał, że należy ono do Smokera i przebił je. Vergo Pomimo faktu, że obaj panowie prawie się nie znali, Caesar powierzył Vergo serce Lawa na wypadek, gdyby Królewski Wojownik Mórz okazał oznaki zdrady. Ponadto Vergo przekazywał naukowcowi dzieci do eksperymentów, a także tuszował te porwania. Donquixote Doflamingo mały|200px|lewo|Caesar chwali Doflamingo. Caesar jest podporządkowany Doflamingo i zawsze zwraca się do niego "Joker". Musiał uzyskać od niego pozwolenie na eksterminację Słomkowych i G-5. Doflamingo nie ma pełnego zaufania do naukowca, dlatego wysłał Monet i Vego by go pilnowali. Spowodowane to było także faktem, że Caesar jako jedyna osoba zdolna wytworzyć SAD, jest cennym sojusznikiem. Pozwala mu to na tworzenie sztucznych diabelskich owoców i co za tym idzie, handel z Imperatorem Kaidou. Żeby uchronić Clowna kazał Monet poświęcić się jej w wybuchu fabryki. Później Królewski Wojownik Mórz, żeby ratować swojego sojusznika "zrzekł" się swojego tytułu, kiedy Law postawił taki warunek za wymienienie naukowca. Kiedy w sprawę włączyła się Marynarka, Doflamingo błyskawicznie dodał go to swojej załogi co zapewniało dalsze bezpieczeństwo Clownowi. Jednak po wydarzeniach na Dressrosie, gdy "Niebiański Demon" utracił swój tytuł, immunitet Caesara, także wygasł. Kaidou Caesar jest odpowiedzialny za handel Doflamingo z Kaidou, ponieważ tylko on może wyprodukować SAD, którego Kaidou używa do tworzenia swojej armii Zoanów. Jest to także jeden z powodów, dla których Doflamingo tak bardzo chroni naukowca. Smiley Smiley to zwierzątko Caesara. Kiedy spotkali się roku, Clown nawet popłakał się ze wzruszenia i przeprosił salamandrę za te długotrwałe więzienie, co obeszło Smiley, którego bardziej interesował cukierek, niż naukowiec. Kiedy zignorował prośbę Mistrza, wywołało to u niego to zdenerwowanie co szybko zatuszował. Jednak tak naprawdę naukowcowi los zwierzaka był dość obojętny, używał jego podzielonych części do zwiększenia rażenia wybuchów w trakcie walki z Luffym, a potem zabił go, aby otrzymać śmiercionośny gaz. Wrogowie Vegapunk thumb|200px|Vegapunk zwalnia Caesara. Caesar bardzo dobrze zna Vegapunka. W przeszłości naukowcy pracowali wspólnie nad eksperymentami takimi jak: tworzenie sztucznych diabelskich owoców czy zamienianiu ludzi w olbrzymów. Clown zawsze był w cieniu swojego kolegi z pracy, przez co pałał do niego nienawiścią. To uczucie urosło, gdy Vegapunk pozbawił go pracy i wysłał do więzienia za jego bestialskie metody naukowe. Trafalgar D. Water Law Caesar nie ufa zbytnio Królewskiemu Wojownikowi Mórz, czego najlepszym dowodem była transakcja jego serca za to należące do Monet. Kiedy usłyszał o jego powiązaniach z Luffy'm, od razu pomyślał, że Trafalgar go zdradził i zagroził mu pistoletem. Law także odwzajemnia to uczucie. Podczas Aktu Dreessrosa zabrał jego serce, zamiast użyć kajdanek z Kamienia Morskiej Strażnicy. Odczuwalna jest także jego niechęć do naukowca. Nawet w rozmowach z nim otwarcie przyznaje, że uważa go za idiotę lub świra, przykładowo kiedy Mistrz zaprezentował mu NHC10, którego użył by usidlić porwane dzieci. Załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza Kiedy Słomkowi pojawili się na Punk Hazard, Caesar od razu chciał ich zlikwidować za wszelką cenę - nasłał na nich nawet Yeti Cool Brothers. Franky jako jedyny zainteresował naukowca ale to bardziej zasługa jego lasera, niż cyborga. Gdy załoga dowiedziała się o tym jak Mistrz okrutnie potraktował dzieci, postanowiła połączył siły z Lawem żeby złapać szaleńca. Z powodu tych działań, Chopper uznał, że nie można go nawet traktować jako naukowca. Mimo to opatrzył później jego rany i powstrzymał Sanjiego od skopania Clowna. Smoker Działania Smokera nie są naukowcowi na rękę, ponieważ wiceadmirał jest jedną z najdociekliwszych osób w całej Marynarce. Kiedy Smoker został złapany, Caesar odetchnął z ulgą. Z kolei Smoker uważa naukowca za kompletnego świra. Charlotte Linlin W przeszłości Caesar handlował z Big Mom ale przywłaszczył sobie jej duże sumy pieniędzy, więc obawia się kary. Nie chcąc doświadczyć gniewu Imperatora, prosił Słomkowych, żeby nie pozwolili jej załodze przejąć go. Historia Przeszłość thumb|200px|Caesar pomaga byłym więźniom. W przeszłości Caesar pracował razem z Vegapunkiem, nad między innymi wytworzeniem sztucznych diabelskich owoców. Jednak geniusz Marynarki sprzeciwiał się jego sadystycznym metodom, więc Clown wywołał eksplozję, w wyniku czego ośrodek opustoszał, a obszar stał się niezdatny do życia. Rok później wrócił na wyspę i używając mocy swojego owocu zebrał i skompresował pozostały gaz, a potem nasycił owocem Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl i uwięził na ognistej połowie wyspy. Mógł więc w spokoju pracować nad swoimi eksperymentami, wykorzystując przy okazji byłych więźniów, którym skonstruował przyrządy pomagające poruszać się. thumb|200px|lewo|Law mówi Caesarowi, że chce zostać na Punk Hazard. Jakiś czas później na Punk Hazard pojawił się Law, który chciał móc swobodnie poruszać się po byłych laboratoriach Vegapunka, a w zamian pomagałby Caesarowi, przykładowo uzdrawiając sparaliżowanych ludzi. Jednak zażądał od naukowca, by ten nikomu nie rozpowiadał o jego obecności w tym miejscu, nawet Jokerowi. Saga Dressrosa Akt Punk Hazard Po raz pierwszy Caesar zostaje ukazany w swojej gazowej postaci, kiedy jeden z jego podwładnych melduje mu pojmanie: Nami, Sanjiego, Choppera i Franky'ego. Clown nakazał mu zamknięcie ich w jakimś miejscu, żeby nie uciekli, po czym wraca do badań. Następnie widzimy go po uwolnieniu się Słomkowych z celi. Wydawał się zaintrygowany wyważonymi drzwiami, na których pozostały wypalenia, jakie mogły zostać spowodowane tylko laserem Pacyfisty Vegapunka. Po tym incydencie rozkazał pojmanie uciekinierów w Biscuits Room, a także rozpuścić gazy wokół wyspy, aby zniechęcić G-5 do dalszych poszukiwań. Kiedy Marynarka mimo to podpłynęła do brzegu, naukowiec wydał rozkaz ukrycia statków i ludzi w ośrodku. Zdenerwował go fakt, że to właśnie Smoker dowodzi zbliżającym się oddziałem, gdyż jest on bardziej dociekliwy od reszty marynarzy. Z powodu, że Caesar nie mógł pokazać się Białemu Łowcy, Law ofiarował mu swoją pomoc. Na wieść, że zamiast przegonić wiceadmirała, Trafalgar wdał się z nim w walkę, Clown wydawał się lekko zniesmaczony. Dopiero gdy usłyszał, że G-5 zobaczyło porwane dzieci, mocno się zdenerwował. Postanowił, że nikt nie może opuścić tej wyspy żywy, więc wyprosił pozwolenie na zabijanie u Jokera, który obiecał, że Vergo wszystko zatuszuje. Po skończonej rozmowie, Monet ostrzegła go, aby nie lekceważył Słomkowych, którzy przed przeskokiem czasowym posiadali łączną nagrodę 800,000,050 i od tego czasu nie była zmieniana. Po tym stwierdzeniu do pomieszczenia wpadł okaleczony centaur, z wieścią, że Brązowobrody został pokonany. Caesar przybrał swoją maskę dobrotliwego opiekuna i obiecał, że uleczy podwładnego swoim nowym lekarstwem. Jednak zamiast tego zaczął na nim testować gazy halucynogenne. W międzyczasie gdy dzieci zaczęły szaleć w ruinach pierwszego i drugiego laboratorium, Law dał Caesarowi serce nic przy tym nie mówiąc, więc Mistrz uznał, że jest Smokera, aczkolwiek należało do Monet o czym naukowiec nie mógł wiedzieć. Następnie zwiększył liczbę strażników statku, aby chronić go przed zakusami G-5 i wysłał Yeti Cool Brothers, żeby pozbyli się Słomkowych i Brązowobrodego, lecz oszczędzili Franky'ego, którego budowa zainteresowała naukowca. Po zameldowaniu pozbycia się części piratów przez śnieżnych zabójców, Monet wyznała, że spodziewała się po nich więcej z powodu artykułu, który pojawił się niedawno w gazecie i spytała Trafalgara co on o tym sądzi, ponieważ już dwa razy współpracował z Luffym. Rozjuszony Caesar wycelował w Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz pistolet i zapytał czy to on sprowadził tu Słomkowych. Jednak Law odpowiedział mu, że nie wiedział o ich obecności zanim nie doszło spotkania przy drzwiach laboratorium, a Clown uświadomił sobie, że takie zachowanie nie leży w interesach jego gościa, więc opuścił pistolet. Na rozładowanie emocji oświadczył, że dzieci na pewno wrócą z powrotem i pokazał Lawowi NHC10. Gdy Caesar zastanawiał się co zrobić z Frankym, zameldowano mu, że Marynarka zdobywa przewagę w walce o statek. Naukowiec podjął decyzję o wypuszczenia Smiley'a i rozpoczęcie eksperymentu więc wysłał kilku podwładnych na ognistą stronę i kazał ostrzec resztę. Zignorował połączenie centaurów ściganych przez potwora, a zamiast tego przedstawił swojej sekretarce jego szlamowate zwierzątko, które powstało w wyniku skompresowania gazów pozostałych po eksplozji mającej miejsce 4 lata temu. Mistrz, podekscytowany zbliżającymi się kawałkami Smileya, opuścił pomieszczenie i wzleciał na dziób przewróconego okrętu i zaczął się chwalić przed obecnymi centaurami, marynarzami i Słomkowymi w składzie: Robin, Franky, Luffy; bronią masowej zagłady. Wywód przerwał mu Luffy, który używając mocy swojego owcu dociągnął się do niego. Caesar uniknął nasyconego Dominacją Gum-Gumowego Dzwonu i użył na Słomkowym techniki Gas Robe, który wciągnął cały gaz i wypuścił uszami. Wyjaśnił mu, że po kontakcie z Magellanem w Impel Down, zwiększyła się jego odporność na zatrucia. Użytkownik Logii nie miał nawet czasu żeby się obrazić za porównanie go do Paramecii, ponieważ kolejny atak, Gum-Gumowy Odrzutowy Buzdygan, powalił go na ziemię, skąd ten zaatakował Luffy'ego podwójnym Gastanet, którego Słomkowy uniknął. Następny atak powalił Caesara na deski, lecz gdy uwaga Luffy'ego była odwrócona, Mistrz w tajemniczy sposób pozbawił przytomności obecnych Słomkowych, a także Tashigi i Smokera. Następnie kazał ich związać swoim podwładnym, a sam udał się po "swoje" zaginione dzieci. Po dotarciu do tymczasowej kryjówki Słomkowych, Mistrz ukazał dzieciom cukierki, a także potępił Nami i Usoppa za to, że porwali te biedne dzieci. Zaczął nawoływać je do powrotu oraz pochwalił siłę tych, które zerwały łańcuchy. Kiedy strzelec próbował zatrzymać go za pomocą ognistego ataku, ten zgasił go z łatwością, po czym zaczął dusić dwójkę piratów i kazał dzieciom zabić ich. W ostatniej chwili uratował ich poraniony Brązowobrody, który nie dość, że powstrzymał małe olbrzymy, to jeszcze przerwał technikę Caesara i Słomkowi mogli odetchnąć z ulgą. Naukowiec na początku wyraził uznanie dla pirata, który przeżył atak Yeti Cool Brothers, jednak potem wyśmiał jego załogę, która wciąż uważała pana Punk Hazard za altruistycznego wybawcę. Po chwili rozkazał dzieciom opuścić pomieszczenie, a gdy to uczyniły, zakończył potyczkę z Białobrodym za pomocą Gastanet, które ponowił zaraz w pobliżu Nami i Usoppa, co spowodowało ich spore obrażenia oraz utratę przytomności. Następnie udał się do balonu i razem z dziećmi poleciał do laboratorium. Jeszcze w trakcie lotu kazał Monet rozpocząć transmisję z tego co dzieje się na wyspie oraz zachęcił do oglądania Maklerów, między innymi: Pekomsa z Tamago, Eustassa Kida z Kilerem, oraz wielu innych nieznanych osobników. Podczas rozmowy z Monet, Vergo zwrócił uwagę na długą nieobecność Caesara; właśnie wtedy, zgodnie z porzekadłem "o wilku mowa" pojawił się gospodarz. Od razu poprosił dowódcę G-5, aby okiełznał swoich ludzi, po czym rozpoczął rozmowę z Lawem, podczas której wyraził swoją radość, że wymienił jego serce za to należące do harpii. Gdy Trafalgar powiedział, że sekretarka okazała się mądrzejsza niż jej przełożony, wkurzony Caesar uderzył pięścią w jego serce, by zadać mu ból. Na pytanie Smokera, gdzie jest jego organ, Clown pokazał mu, że trzyma je zawsze przy sobie. Zapewne chciał je ścisnąć, aby sprawić wiceadmirałowi ból ale w tym momencie rozpoczęła się transmisja eksperymentu, co odwróciło uwagę naukowca. Jako dobry narrator przedstawił słuchaczom Smileya oraz opowiedział im o jego pochodzeniu, a także o tym jak udoskonalił H2S o efekt paraliżujący. Gdy jego zwierzątko zaczęło zbliżać się do cukierka, Caesar zalał się łzami i począł do niego mówić. Jednak słodycz był ciekawszy od mowy Mistrza i wkrótce został zjedzony przez salamandrę. Clown nie chciał przyznać się do bycia ignorowanym, dlatego pochwalił Smileya ,jakby ten wykonał posłusznie polecenie swojego pana. Po przeobrażeniu w śmiercionośny gaz, naukowiec zachwycał się jego działaniem i tym w jaki sposób zaatakował ciała ofiar. Jego uwadze nie uszła drużyna ratownicza Kin'emona; pochwalił Luffy'ego za wytrwałość jego załogi. Następnie kazał wywiesić klatkę poza szczelne laboratorium, aby wszyscy przekonali się, nawet ludzie wysocy stopniem lub z wysoką nagrodą za głowę, są bezsilni wobec Krainy Śmierci. Z uciechą obserwował bezsilnych więźniów i zbliżający się do nich gaz, a gdy uwięzionych zakrył dym wytworzony przez Franky'ego, powiedział, że samobójstwo poprzez uduszenie nie sprawi, że naukowiec zostawi ich ciała w spokoju. Gdy Kraina Śmierci otoczyła laboratorium, Caesar, nieświadomy ucieczki Sojuszu i marynarzy, cieszył się, ponieważ jego gaz spowił całą wyspę, oczyszczając ją tym samym z żywych istot. Jednak kiedy nie dostrzegł nigdzie spetryfikowanych ciał członków Marynarki, zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie też mogli się podziać. Jego wątpliwości rozwiał Vergo, który powiedział, że marynarze z G-5 są zbyt głupi, aby samotnie włamać się do laboratorium, dlatego potrzebna była im pomoc ludzi z klatki. Chwilę później do pomieszczenia wbiegł zdyszany satyr, meldując zebranym szturm sojuszu marynarzy i piratów z Monkey D. Luffym na czele. Spanikowany Caesar zaczął się zastanawiać jakim cudem uwięzionym udało się opuścić klatkę oraz przejść osłony. Ponieważ nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę twarzy przed maklerami z Nowego Świata, rozkazał posłańcowi zamknąć przejście pomiędzy pomieszczeniami A i B, wpuścić gaz do środka oraz ustawić monitorujące ślimakofony tak, aby widzowie mogli podziwiać agonię intruzów na Punk Hazard.Był obojętny na fakt że w pomieszczeniu znajdują się inni podwładni. Gdy Vergo rozpoczął eksterminację G-5, Caesar zdenerwował się na niego, ponieważ naukowiec chciał na nich pokazać potęgę swojej broni. Przemyślawszy wszystkie opcje, rozkazał Monet zamknąć przejście pomiędzy pomieszczeniami A i B, całkowicie ignorując jej spostrzeżenie, że może to spowodować śmierć wiceadmirała. mały|prawo|200px|Luffy łapie Caesara. Chwilę później przez drzwi weszli Luffy i Smoker. Ten drugi po chwili opuścił pomieszczenie i udał się na poszukiwanie Vergo. Słomkowy nie dał czasu Clownowi na zdziwienie się i na wejściu uderzył go pięścią w brzuch. Obolały Caesar został posłany w ścianę, jednak szybko się podniósł i uniknął dwóch prób pochwycenia przez gumiaka. Zdenerwowany użył Nenshokei: Miok Gas, a gdy Luffy był w bezpiecznej odległości zapytał się go o powód jego natarcia oraz o to czy założył sojusz z Lawem. Ostrzegł go przed zdradą, po czym osłabił jego następny atak za pomocą Karakuni. Gdy Luffy określił bezpieczną odległość, Mistrz przyznał że ta technika działa tylko w określonym promieniu. Chciał uniemożliwić atak Mugiwary, lecz nie spodziewał się prędkości jaką daje Gear Second. Zmienił się w gaz i poleciał do Luffy'ego i ponownie użył Karakuni i zaatakował za pomocą Blue Sword. Powiedział że odporność na trucizny niewiele zmienia, ponieważ owoc gazu pozwala na wiele więcej. Ponowił atak, którego Luffy uniknął skacząc do góry, jednak Caesar podążył za nim i za pomocą Gastanet posłał go na ziemię. Następnie nieustannie zadręczał go Gastanet i atakami Blue Sword, a także kradzieżą tlenu z powietrza. W końcu Słomkowy przerwał to kopnięciem naukowca w brzuch. Caesara zabolało to na tyle, że zwyzywał wszystkich użytkowników Dominacji. Po użyciu Miok Gas i Karakuni powiedział Luffy'emu, że pozwoli mu uciec ponieważ spalenie go byłoby marnotrawstwem. Gdy ten postanowił dalej walczyć był zdumiony jego głupotą. Jednak Luffy wymierzył w niego Odrzutowy Gatling wzmocniony Dominacją, który sprawił ze naukowiec skulił się ze strachu. Jednak zanim doznał jakichkolwiek obrażeń, Monet zablokowała atak za pomocą Kamakury. Caesar postanowił wrócić do przeprowadzania eksperymentu, a także próby uśmiercenia wszystkich wrogów na Punk Hazard, dlatego też zostawił Słomka ze swoją sekretarką. Gdy kierował się w stronę laboratorium, zadzwonił do niego Doflamingo w celu ostrzeżenia swojego sojusznika. Caesar był zdziwiony faktem, że niepozorny człowiek-guma posiada Dominację Koloru Władcy. Joker poinformował go, że wkrótce na wyspie pojawią się Baby 5 i Buffalo oraz, że po skończonej robocie wszyscy razem mają wrócić na Dressrosę. Akt Dressrosa Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Zou Akt Tortowa Wyspa thumb|200px|Big Mom nakazuje Caesarowi ukończyć swój projekt w ciągu dwóch tygodni. Na statku Big Mom, Caesar został zamknięty w klatce w pokoju Sanjiego. Tam naukowiec zapytał, czemu kucharz otrzymał specjalne traktowanie, a on jako geniusz nie. Vito poinformował go, że otrzymał rozkaz, by traktować go jak więźnia. Po dotarciu do Tortowej Wyspy, Caesar poprosił Sanjiego, by ten zwrócił mu jego serce, lecz kucharz podarował je Vito, co rozgoryczyło naukowca. Caesar został wzięty do zamku Big Mom, gdzie pomówił z samą Linlin. Skłamał, że jego badania się powodziły, lecz zostały przerwane przez Luffy'ego i Lawa, którzy zniszczyli jego laboratorium na Punk Hazard. Wystraszył się, gdy Big Mom wyjawiła, że specjalnie dla niego zbudowała nowe laboratorium, w którym ma ukończyć projekt w ciągu dwóch tygodni. W ośrodku badawczym najstarszy syn Linlin, Charlotte Perospero, pogroził Caesarowi, mówiąc, że zamieni go w cukierka, jeśli nie wyrobi się w wyznaczonym czasie. thumb|200px|left|Caesar uratowany przez załogę Fire Tank. Jakiś czas później, Bege zaoferował Caesarowi szansę ucieczki, jeśli ten pomoże mu w planie zamordowania Big Mom. Ten zaprotestował, lecz nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru i został zmuszony do udania się do bazy załogi Fire Tank. W dniu ślubu, zdenerwował się, gdy usłyszał, że ma współpracować ze Słomkowymi. Przed spotkaniem najeżył włosy i przebrał się za "Gangstera" Gastino. Luffy od razu go rozpoznał i zaczęli kłótnię. Caesar poprzysiągł na nim zemstę. Bege uciszył wtedy naukowca, ściskając jego serce. Negocjacje poszły w złym kierunku i Luffy zaatakował Bege'a. Wtedy Caesar też wkroczył do akcji. Uspokoił ich Jinbe, który stwierdził, że ich wspólnym celem jest zamordowanie Big Mom. Caesar, Bege i Luffy rozpoczęli wtedy planowanie zamachu. Gdy Bege zaczął wyjaśniać swój plan, Caesar zagroził mu, że jeśli nie odda mu jego serca, skrzywdzi Capone Peza. Naukowiec był bardzo dumny ze swojego wynalazku, KX Launcher, który miał posłużyć do zadania morderczego ciosu Big Mom. Caesar miał też służyć za drogę ucieczki, gdy plan dobiegnie końca. Wszyscy zgodzili się, że sojusz zostanie rozwiązany, gdy Big Mom umrze i wszyscy jego członkowie zdołają uciec. thumb|200px|Caesar i Bege rozdzielają się, by wcielić plan w życie. Gdy załoga Fire Tank rozpoczęła wartę na weselu, Caesar schował się w ciele Bege'a. Pirat rozkazał naukowcowi wyjść z lustrem, przez które uciec miał sojusz. Bege poinstruował go, by schować lustro. Po rozpoczęciu ceremonii weselnej, sojusz napotkał problem, gdyż Jinbe nie mógł dobudzić śpiącego Luffy'ego. Gdy z pomocą mięsa go obudzono, sojusz udał się do Mirro-World, gdzie przygotował się do ataku. Po sygnale, wypuszczono duplikaty Luffy'ego, które rozbiegły się po przyjęciu. Caesar został wtedy z Charlotte Brulee. Po rozwinięciu konfliktu, Caesar zaczął biec przez Mirro-World, niosąc ze sobą Brulee, która zaczęła narzekać na porywacza. Naukowiec zwrócił uwagę, że to jego życie jest na szali. Po wyjściu z Mirro-World, Caesar ustawił lustro naprzeciw kobierca i zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu Big Mom nie zaczęła krzyczeć po zniszczeniu tortu i portretu Carmel. Umiejętności i moce Caesar jest doświadczonym naukowcem czego dowodzi między innymi jego dawna praca u boku Vegapunka. Mistrz zna wiele substancji oraz ich oddziaływanie na człowieka. Udało mu się zmienić zwykłych ludzi w olbrzymów, co wcześniej nie udało się nawet geniuszowi Marynarki. Jest także jedynym osobnikiem zdolnym do wyprodukowania SAD-u, co sprawia że jest jednym z ważniejszych światowych producentów broni. Znajomość różnych substancji znakomicie działa z jego diabelskim owocem. Diabelski owoc thumb|200px|lewo|Caesar w gazowej formie. Jako użytkownik Gaz-Gazowoc należącego do typu Logia, posiada szeroki asortyment umiejętności. Może nie tylko zamieniać się i wytwarzać, ale także kontrolować gazy. Może sprężyć tlen i utworzyć błękitny miecz, zwiększyć zawartość wodoru w powietrzu i za pomocą ognia zapalić go lub przy użyciu dwukolorowych gastanetów spowodować wybuch. Zarówno podczas walki z Luffym w laboratorium jak i ucieczki przed walczącymi rybami na moście, wystrzelił z ust potężny laser, który był w stanie obrócić ogromnych napastników w proch. Ciekawą umiejętnością jest możliwość przyłączenia gazu, jak w przypadku Smiley. Jako iż gaz jest lotny, Caesar potrafi latać, a w trakcie walki może unikać ciosów poprzez szybkie rozproszenie się, jak to pokazał podczas walk z Luffym. Dzięki mocy kontrolowania gazów zebrał te pozostałe po wybuchu powstałym na Punk Hazard cztery lata temu i stworzył potwora, którego wzbogacił o Sal-Salamandrowoc, Model: Ambystomi. W pierwszym starciu pokonał Luffy'ego, Robin, Franky'ego oraz wiceadmirała Smokera, jednak potem przegrał z samym Luffym, z czego płynie wniosek, że ktoś kto poznał jego styl walki i umiejętności może go łatwo skontrować. Sam Caesar podkreślił to w rozmowie z Lawem jakiś czas wcześniej. Bronie Caesar podczas rozmowy z Lawem zagroził mu dwulufowym pistoletem skałkowym, gdy dowiedział się o jego powiązaniach z Luffym. Używa także czerwonej i niebieskiej gastanet, które po zderzeniu ze sobą powodują zapalenie gazu wytworzonego przez Mistrza i silną eksplozję. Podczas walki ze Słomkowym Kapeluszem użył miecza, którego ostrzem był sprężony tlen w kolorze niebieskim, który przy cięciach rozprzestrzeniał ogromne ilości tlenu. Caesar%27s_Flintlock.png|Pistolet Skałkowy Caesara. Gastanets.png|Gastanety Caesara. Caesar_Clown%27s_Blue_Sword.png|Blue Sword Caesara. Główne walki * Caesar kontra Monkey D. Luffy (na zewnątrz laboratorium badawczego) * Caesar kontra Smoker (w ciele Tashigi), Tashigi (w ciele Smokera), Nico Robin i Franky * Caesar kontra Nami (w ciele Sanjiego), Usopp i Brązowobrody * Caesar kontra Monkey D. Luffy (w biurze Caesara) * Caesar i podwładni kontra Brązowobrody * Caesar kontra Monkey D. Luffy (pierwsze piętro Bloku R) * Caesar, Usopp i Robin kontra walcząca ryba * Caesar kontra Charlotte Brulee Ciekawostki * W 858. rozdziale Oda wyjawił oficjalne angielskie imię Caesara Clowna. Brzmi ono Caesar Clown. Wcześniej jednak, na przedstawieniach postaci od 71. tomu jego imię było zapisane jako Caesar Crown. * Wydaje się, że Caesar ma podwójny motyw; klauna i króla: ** "Caesar" był tytułem władców imperium rzymskiego, pochodzącym od Juliusza Cezara (ang. Julius Caesar). ** Kurain (クラウン) może być romanizowane zarówno jako Clown, jak i Crown (korona). ** Caesar jest samozwańczym królem Shinokuni. ** Po absorpcji Shinokuni Caesar otrzymuje koronę. * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 38 miejsce. * Jako użytkownik Logii, nie lubi gdy ktoś porównuje go do Paramecii. * Jest jedyną osobą zdolną do wyprodukowania SAD-u. * Jest pierwszym antagonistą, który ma własny soundtrack, zwany "Śmiech Mastera" (Mの冷笑). * Jest jak narazie jedynym użytkownikiem Logii, który porusza się zazwyczaj w swojej zmienionej formie. * Jest to trzeci użytkownik Logii, który użył mocy swojego owocu, aby zwiększyć swój rozmiar (pierwszym był Enel, a drugim Monet). * Caesar to jedyny znany nam naukowiec z nagrodą za swoją głowę. * Dzieli kilka cech z Mayurim Kurotsuchim z serii Bleach: ** Mayuri też jest naukowcem, nosi makijaż i używa gazowych broni. Do tego głos pod obie postacie podkłada Ryūsei Nakao. ** Obie postacie posiadają zdolności mogące zmienić ich stan. Caesar może zamienić się w gaz, Mayuri w ciecz. ** Obie postacie kochają tworzyć zabójcze trucizny i zmodyfikowały ciała swoich podwładnych za pomocą technologii. Nawigacja ca:Caesar Clown de:Caesar Crown en:Caesar Clown es:Caesar Clown fr:César Clown it:Caesar Clown ru:Цезарь Клаун Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Byli członkowie Marynarki Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Władający Logią Kategoria:Piraci Donquixote Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Postacie z Grand Line